


Ron's a Good Friend

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron just wants to help his mate out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron's a Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For [HD_Cliche](http://hd-cliche.livejournal.com/) 2014 on LJ
> 
> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/94203772488/for-hd-cliche-fest-it-was-a-lot-of-fun-but-i-ran)


End file.
